0816egg_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack's Meme Land
Long ago, there was a land filled with memes. The forests were filled with foxes, hounds, fast snails, and intelligent apes alike. And in this land lives the king of memes, Jeck Neggelson. All of the memes loved Jack with all their hearts. They sang him songs of praise for his memejesty and King Jeck in turn loved his memes. But, one fateful day a new meme came upon the land and King Jeck was struck with infatuation. The hair, cringey way is spoke, it was just… brilliant. King Jeck had to make this his meme. He needed to make this HIS meme. But it opposed. It didn’t want memes made of it. It just wanted to be a normie. King Jeck wouldn’t have this. He took the bowl-cutted entity into the highest room in the tallest tower and kept it against its will all for himself. King Jeck was changing. He wasn’t as cheerful and free with his memes as he once was. He feared they would leave him. That they would turn against him. But he needed his memes and his love, their love. Ages passed, and the Land of Memes wasn’t what it once was. No longer did the inside jokes run free for themselves, no. They were kept inside the dark castle interior. No escape. Piled upon one another. But Jeck was satisfied for he paid no heed to his classic memes of old, no! All of his attention went to his true love: Rawby. Hearing the horrors of King Jeck Neggelson was enforcing upon his people, a young woodsman with a heart filled with adventure and heroism journeyed to Jeck’s dank meme castle. The irony was, the woodsman himself desired to be one of the king’s main memes, but Jeck found no potential in the boy. He found no meme potential at all. In his exile the hooded and damaged child wandered the woods searching for a purpose. For years he wandered alone, wading though the blistering sun of the south lands and the freezing cold of the north lands. Until he stumbled on his closest and most trusted companion in a very strange land. This was none other than the determined, infamous, masked, pirate robber. The now older woodsman boy spoke to the masked pirate and shared his story of exile. He returned the boy and stated he knew King Jeck as well and he plans on killing him for having a picture of his face(of which he does not want him to have). They met in the icy woodlands of the north and both carrying a common interest, Robin Schmitt and Little Marcus travelled to the south lands where King Jeck stood in the way of the common meme and their desires. They returned to the land but it was different now. It was dark and twisted. There was no greenery anymore., everything was grey, there was no color. They arrived at the castle and screams echoed from the inside of the castle walls. Meme screams. So they storm the castle. They wanted to free the memes and stuff. They go over the moat, they fly across the moat. They get across the moat and they are on the edge of the wall where they see the highest room in the tallest tower. They get to the other side and then they hear the screams of a familiar voice. Andy is like “Wait” and Marcus is like “whaaa” and then he looks up and he’s like “Wait, Little Marcus, I know that voice!... RAWBY?!” Then Rawby yells “Andy?” then they heard another voice that says “Shut up!”(Jeck’s voice) “Shut up Marcus.” Andy’s like “Don’t worry, I’ll come and help you!” So Andy goes up and he climbs the wall and to the tallest room in the tallest tower and he comes in and he sees King Jeck and the young Princesss Rawby standing there and they’re about to get married or something. He loves the meme so much. Then Rawby turns and he says “Andy!” Then Jeck’s like “WHO’S THIS?!?!” And then Andy goes “Don’t you remember me?!?!... JECK?!?!” And Jeck’s like “Wait… I do remember… No I don’t remember you!” And Andy says “Well I remember you! You cast me out into the woods! And I thought less of myself! You wouldn’t take me as one of your memes! And now you will pay the price!” And then Jeck’s like “Well, lemme get married first.” And Andy’s like “NO! RAWBY IS MY TRUE LOVE!” And then Jeck goes “Is this true?” to which Rawby replies “Yes, I was Willie Scott in his Indiana Jones movies. Its on the wiki after all.” There was a grand fight for Rawby’s love. Jeck unsheathed his cardboard tube from his scabbard and so did Andy. They run towards each other and there’s a grand fight. And they fight. But eventually, Jeck is put to the ground and Andy stand over top of him and Jeck said “Wait, oh please don’t kill me!” Andy goes “You were a good king!” But Jeck said “I can change! What do I need to do? J-j-just don’t kill me. Or Rawby. Don’t hurt my Rawby.” He cares. He does care, deep down. So Andy said “Well, you can let your memes run free and live their lives outside of these castle walls.” So Jeck realized the error of his ways. He went to his people down in the dungeon and he said “I messed up. I messed up, my memes, my common memes. You are now released out into the world.” They didn’t believe him at first but he said “Really!” But then Andy came in and Brendan Fraser was down there and he said “Andy?” And then Andy said “DAD! You’re here!” and then Brendan Fraser was like “He’s right guys, he’s not joking! You’re the one who’s leading the Americans!” So Jeck opened the gates and all the memes ran free. And Marcus was left outside because he was never allowed to talk during the podcast and he just sat there(Robby feels bad about this) And Rawby could decide for his own who he wanted so he left and he never came back. Ever.